


Don't be yourself, Be mine

by bangyababy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Exes to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Steve Rogers, They are drunk-ish but the sexy times are fully consensual, Top Bucky Barnes, a little sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: The rest of his sentence was cut off when a large hand rested on the small of his back and a familiar smooth voice said, “I’ll have two bottles of Yuengling, and two lemon drops, please.”Steve turned to glare at Bucky as he charmed the bartender into forgetting about Steve and serving him instead.“I was ordering,” Steve hissed.“You were trying,” Bucky conceded and smirked down at him.Steve runs into his ex-boyfriend Bucky at a bar and they start talking and drinking and somehow he ends up in Bucky's lap, but hey, it's his birthday, he can be a little messy if he wants to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 57
Kudos: 475





	Don't be yourself, Be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Very late birthday fic for Steve! Oh well! 
> 
> SO I love exes to lovers so here y'all go. Thanks so much to chiliebabie07 for the beta and Weaponized for the title!

When Steve had walked into the bar that night his gaze had instantly landed on Bucky. Even though they’d been broken up for almost three months now, his body was still wired to search Bucky out on instinct. Bucky had pretended he hadn’t seen Steve, but Steve could tell he saw him, too. 

Steve’s friends had asked if he wanted to go somewhere else, but everyone was already settled and there weren’t that many other options this late on the 4th, anyway. So Steve prepared for a long night of steadfastly ignoring his ex-boyfriend. 

And he was failing miserably. 

Steve tried desperately to pay attention to whatever story Wanda was telling, but his mind and eyes kept wandering to Bucky where he sat in a booth with a group of his friends, laughing loudly and distracting Steve. 

He took the last swig of his beer and stood up a little abruptly. “Sorry. I’m gonna get another. You guys want anything?” 

There was a chorus of no’s, but he could feel Sam’s knowing gaze on him as he made his way to the bar. Steve tried to shake it off and slid between two people waiting for their drinks. There was a new person behind the bar and they instantly frowned when they saw Steve. 

“Who let a kid in here?” The bartender asked. 

Steve took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. “I’m not a kid. I have a stamp, see?” Steve placed his hand on the bar as proof. 

The bartender didn’t look satisfied. “How do I know you didn’t use one of those transfer things?” 

“I didn’t,” Steve huffed. “I brought you back the bottle I was drinking from.” 

“You could have picked that up along the way” 

“Look,” Steve growled. “Here’s my ID.” Steve slapped his ID down on the bar and watched as the bartender picked up and snorted. 

“July 4th, are you serious, kid?” 

Steve had had it. First Bucky, and now this jackass wouldn’t even let him buy a drink on his own fucking birthday? “Listen up you fucking—”

The rest of his sentence was cut off when a large hand rested on the small of his back and a familiar smooth voice said, “I’ll have two bottles of Yuengling, and two lemon drops, please.” 

Steve turned to glare at Bucky as he charmed the bartender into forgetting about Steve and serving him instead. 

“I was ordering,” Steve hissed. 

“You were trying,” Bucky conceded and smirked down at him. 

“So you saw me trying to order and decided yours was more important?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and opened his mouth when the bartender set the drinks down. Bucky handed a shot and a beer to Steve. “Here.” 

“Hey!” The bartender yelped when Steve accepted the drinks. 

“He’s over 21, I promise,” Bucky said with a wink. “You want to see his passport? He’s got that, too.” 

Steve wanted to be upset, but he was madder at how predictable he was because he _did_ have his passport and he was going to order a bottle of Yuengling. 

For a moment the bartender looked like they were going to take Bucky up on the offer but instead, they just rolled their eyes and moved onto the next customer. 

“I had it handled,” Steve said. 

“I’m sure you did,” Bucky replied. “But it’s your birthday so you shouldn’t have to pay for your drinks anyway.” 

Steve couldn’t really argue with that, so instead he took his shot without waiting for Bucky. Bucky handed him his beer and leaned one elbow on the bar, and ran a hand through his curly hair, looking way too confident for his own good. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing and Steve was madder that it was _working._

“So, how’s the birthday been?” Bucky asked. 

“Alright until you showed up,” Steve said with a little smirk. 

“Aw, you’re breaking my heart here, baby.” Bucky put a hand on his chest and looked wounded.

Steve chose to ignore that particular statement and sipped his beer. “What are you doing here?” 

Bucky shrugged. “Just wanted a quiet place to go out, you know? But looks like that isn’t really happening tonight.” 

Steve did know. Steve also knew that Bucky was aware he liked to come here for his birthday. “Looks like it.” 

“Let’s have another shot,” Bucky said suddenly, signaling for the bartender. 

Steve glanced back at his friends, but they weren’t paying him any attention, so what could another free shot hurt? 

Or two. 

Or three. 

After Bucky had bought him a total of four shots Steve was definitely crossing from tipsy to drunk territory. They had moved to sit on two stools facing each other, Steve’s knees slotted between Bucky’s spread thighs. They were laughing more than talking and somehow their stools kept getting closer together. Steve was snorting inelegantly when a tall blond girl came and leaned into Bucky to get the barkeeper’s attention. 

“Oops! Sorry about that!” The girl said, blocking Steve’s view of Bucky completely and facing away from him. Steve could just imagine the smile she was giving Bucky. 

Bucky smiled up at her and said, “Not a problem,” before leaning back to give her more space. The girl stumbled a little and Bucky caught her by placing a steadying hand on her waist. Steve scowled at that hand, inexplicably angry. 

“Oh, so sorry! New shoes.” 

“Here,” Steve said, loud and abrupt startling the girl. “You can take my seat.” 

The girl gave him a saccharine smile. “Oh, thank you so much!” 

“Not a problem,” Steve grinned back, moving towards Bucky who looked equally confused and concerned by the turn of events. “I can just sit here.” With that, Steve stepped on the rung of Bucky’s stool and planted himself onto Bucky’s thigh. Bucky immediately pulled him close his large hands now on _Steve’s_ waist. 

The girl stopped where she was and said, “Okay, never mind.” Before walking off leaving Steve to grin after her. 

“Steve, what are you doing?” Bucky asked into his ear. 

Steve stiffened. He had been so caught up in showing the pretty blond that Bucky wasn’t available that he forgot that Bucky _was_ available. Embarrassed, Steve squirmed in Bucky’s lap, attempting to get down but Bucky held him tight and he only managed to turn himself a little more towards Bucky. 

“Stevie,” Bucky prompted when Steve had been silent too long. 

“She wanted to sit,” Steve said, feeling defensive and reckless. “Besides, you telling me you don’t like me right here?” 

“Didn’t say that now did I?” 

“Then why don’t you shut up and enjoy it, jerk?” They grinned at each other, and Steve was a little too drunk to worry about what it meant to sit on his ex’s lap in the middle of a bar. All he knew was happy right where he was and the feeling of Bucky’s hands on him were sparking a fire he thought had died out long ago. 

“You like being here?”

“Yeah, I do,” Steve told him and reached up to tangle his hand into Bucky’s hair. Emboldened by the way Bucky leaned into the touch, he leaned in and whispered, “But I’d like it better if you took me home.” 

Bucky pulled back to look Steve in the eye. “Are you serious?”

“I’m serious, Buck.” And to prove his point, Steve tugged Bucky by his hair and drew him into a searing, but brief kiss. “Take me home.” 

Bucky kissed him again before nudging him. Steve took the hint and hopped off Bucky’s lap, allowing Bucky to stand up. “You wanna say bye to your friends?” 

Steve looked over at his friends and shook his. “Nah, I think they got it.” They all looked varying degrees of exasperated, but encouraging. 

Bucky nodded at them and Steve waggled his eyebrows before grabbing Bucky by his belt loop and dragging him out of the bar. Outside, Steve crowded Bucky up against the brick wall and kissed him again. 

“Your place or mine?” Bucky asked. 

“Whichever’s closer.” 

“Mine it is.” 

Bucky dove back in for another kiss which Steve returned with enthusiasm until he broke it off to say, “We’re never gonna get there if you don’t stop sticking your tongue down my throat.” 

“You started it.” 

“And I’ll finish it too, as soon as we get back to your place.” Steve smirked up at him and Bucky leaned down and nipped at Steve’s bottom lip. 

“Let’s go.” 

They held hands the whole way to Bucky’s place, occasionally pulling each other into an alleyway for a quick dirty kiss. By the time they made it back to Bucky’s place, Steve was completely hard and he knew Bucky was right there with him when Steve copped a feel while Bucky was trying to unlock the door. 

“You’re a menace,” Bucky said when he finally managed to get the door unlocked and them both inside with their clothes still on if a little disheveled. 

“You love it,” Steve said and before he had time to regret saying that to his ex-boyfriend, Bucky was pinning him against the wall, kissing him deep and filthy. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and Bucky pulled back so Steve could hop up to wrap his legs around Bucky’s hips. Bucky carried Steve the short walk to the bedroom, kissing him the whole time. 

In the bedroom, Bucky placed Steve on the bed, but Steve didn’t let go just then. Instead, he clung to Bucky, drawing him down and grinding up, trying to get some friction on his cock through his tight jeans. 

“Fuck,” Bucky murmured into Steve’s neck, rutting down to meet Steve’s hips. He nibbled at Steve’s skin, teasing the way he knew Steve liked. “Feels so good. Whaddya want, Stevie, hm? Tell me what you need.” 

“I wanna ride you,” Steve slurred, tilting his head back to give Bucky better access, and Bucky responded by instantly starting to suck a bruise into Steve’s skin. “I wanna feel you in me so deep I can’t walk for a week.” 

“Jesus,” Bucky breathed. “I think we can do that.” 

“Then take your fucking clothes off, Barnes.” 

Steve let Bucky stand and then raised himself up on his elbows and watched as Bucky pulled off his shirt. “Like what you see?” 

“There’s something else I’d like to see more,” Steve said with a pointed look at Bucky’s clothed dick. Moments later Bucky was standing completely naked in the middle of the room, his cock hard and leaking, jutting proudly out from his groin. 

“Enjoying the show?”

“Immensely,” Steve teased. 

“Do you plan on getting naked?” 

“Do it for me,” Steve demanded with a little grin. “It’s my birthday.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He pulled Steve’s shirt off first, then his shoes and socks, followed by his impossibly tight jeans. “God, you look so fucking good in these jeans, but they’re a bitch to take off,” Bucky said as he tugged them down. He stopped midway when he realized Steve wasn’t wearing anything _but_ the jeans. 

Steve shrugged. “I didn’t want any lines.” 

“Fucking hell, baby,” Bucky said, yanking the jeans off the rest of the way and tossing them behind him. “Want me to suck you?” 

Steve thought about it before shaking his head. “Nah, just want you in me.” 

Bucky nodded and gave Steve a kiss before moving to his bedside table where he kept the lube and condoms. 

“I’ll get you ready if you get me ready,” Steve said. He rolled over and pushed himself onto his hands and knees, and looked over his shoulder at Bucky. “Come on, Buck, get me ready.” 

Bucky blinked down at Steve’s ass being presented to him like it was _his_ birthday and groaned a little. “An absolute menace,” he repeated. He reached for the bottle of lube and Steve heard the soft _snick_ of it opening before a cold finger pressed on his hole. 

“Buck!” Steve yelped and then turned back around to glare at him. “That was cold.” 

“Sorry, baby.” Bucky at least looked chastised. “Guess I’m a little out of practice, huh?” He said with a self-deprecating laugh, teasing Steve’s rim. 

Steve was still a little too drunk and way too focused on the pressure of Bucky’s finger on him to think about what that meant. “I’m not gonna fucking break, Buck, just get it in me.” 

Bucky laughed again and pressed his finger in causing Steve to gasp. “Always so fucking demanding, you know that?” 

“It’s my birthday,” Steve said as Bucky worked his finger in and out. “I’m allowed to be demanding.” 

“You’re pretty demanding even when it’s not your birthday. But don’t worry, I think it’s cute. You ready for another?” 

“Coulda taken two to begin with,” Steve grumbled, pushing his ass back to get Bucky to hurry up. 

“Course you could,” Bucky replied and leaned over to drop a kiss on Steve’s shoulder. “But teasing you is so much more fun.” 

Steve was ready to snipe back, but then Bucky was pressing a second finger in and curling them the way he knew Steve liked, and he ended up choking out an embarrassingly high pitched moan, his elbows shaking. Steve had slept with a few people since their breakup, but none of them were able to take Steve apart with just the crooking of a finger like Bucky could. 

“There you go,” Bucky said behind him. “It’s like an on/off switch with you.” 

“Shut up,” Steve gritted out. “Just fucking fuck me already, ya jerk.” 

Bucky worked him open with two fingers and then a third, until Steve was panting and leaking pre-come all over the bedspread. He twisted and curled his fingers the way he knew Steve liked, and he let his other hand roam over any part of Steve’s body he could reach, pinching his nipples, skating across the sensitive skin where his ass and thigh met, cupping his balls, but never touching his dick. 

Finally, Steve had had enough and without warning, he pulled away from Bucky and turned to face him. 

“Steve?” Bucky asked, brows knitted together. 

“I said I was gonna ride you, so I’m gonna ride you. Get on your back, Barnes,” Steve said, pulling Bucky on the bed and pushing him down.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Bucky replied, as he settled against the pillows and Steve reached for the lube and the condom. He opened it and rolled it down the shaft, then squirted a small amount of the lube into his hand before giving Bucky’s cock a few tugs to coat it, and Bucky immediately jerked up into the touch. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Eager?” 

“Fuck off,” Bucky replied in a reedy voice and Steve leaned down and bit him on the hip, making him yelp. 

Bucky glared at Steve, who was smirking down at him. “Keep it up and the only thing you’ll be riding is the Q home to use a dildo.” 

“Yeah, right.” Steve rolled his eyes before throwing a leg over his hips and straddling him. “Like you wouldn’t come with me just to watch.” 

“Got me there,” Bucky said with a grin. 

Steve bent over and gave Bucky a chaste kiss before he raised himself up and lowered himself slowly onto Bucky’s cock, head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut. Bucky wasn’t the biggest dick he’d ever taken, but his size still took some getting used to. 

“You alright?” Bucky asked when Steve was fully seated, putting his hands on his hips to steady him. 

“Forgot how big you were,” Steve admitted. 

“Forgot how tight you were,” Bucky panted back. “I could come like this.” 

Steve’s eyes snapped open. “Don’t you dare.” 

“Hey, who could blame when I got an ass like this on my dick?” Bucky asked, reaching back and squeezing Steve’s cheeks. 

“I would,” Steve said and then rolled his hips. 

“Fuck!” 

Steve raised himself up in a slow drag across Bucky’s dick and then lowered himself much the same way, the controlled movements gripping Bucky’s cock in a way Steve knew drove him crazy. 

“You fucking tease,” Bucky gritted out, hands squeezing Steve’s hips. “You call that riding?” 

“Sure do,” Steve taunted, maintaining his leisurely pace. “Something wrong?” 

Bucky’s face did something complicated that might have been a scowl, but was too blissed out for Steve to be sure. 

“Stevie, I know you wanna ride me for real,” Bucky needled. “Come on, baby, take what you want.” 

Steve couldn’t deny that. While the sedate pace felt fucking fantastic, it wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. Still, he wasn’t going to let Bucky off that easily. “Ask me nicely.” 

“Please,” Bucky said without hesitation. “Please baby, give it to me. Wanna see you come all over me, mark me up.” 

A kind of sentimental emotion suddenly hit Steve and he stopped. Bucky looked up at him with worry clear in his eyes and so Steve leaned down and kissed it away. When they broke apart, Steve said, “Alright, honey, I’ll give you what you need.” 

The pace Steve set after that was quick and brash. Bucky brought his knees up to give Steve more leverage, moving to meet his thrusts. Steve was riding him fervently, his movements becoming clumsy the closer he got to orgasm. 

“Touch my cock,” Steve panted. “I’m gonna come, Buck.” 

“Do it,” Bucky urged, jerking him. “Come all over me, Stevie, I want it.” 

“Fuck!” Steve gasped as Bucky stroked him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Bucky_!” 

Steve’s body tightened as his orgasm overtook him, come splashing over Bucky’s chest. He heard Bucky babble, “That’s it, baby, yeah, give it to me, look so good, fuck.” 

As the last rushes of pleasure coursed through him, Steve felt Bucky stiffen and then he groaned, low and deep, “ _Fuck_.” 

For a moment they looked at each other as they caught their breath, before Bucky grabbed Steve and dragged him in for a kiss. They traded short kisses for a few moments before the position became uncomfortable and Steve slowly pulled off and laid down next to Bucky. 

“Stay here,” Bucky said, giving Steve one last kiss and sitting up. Steve watched as Bucky headed for the bedroom door and then he heard the bathroom sink turn on a few moments later and then the fridge opening. 

Alone and listening to the sounds of Bucky puttering around in the other room, Steve stared at the ceiling as the reality of what just happened came down on him. He had just had sex with his ex-boyfriend and now he was laying in his ex’s bed, while his ex likely fixed them a snack. What the fuck was he meant to do next? Should he leave now? Stay the night and leave in the morning? Sneak out in the middle of the night? 

But Steve couldn’t stop thinking about something Bucky had said earlier, about being out of practice…

Then Bucky came back into the room holding a tray with two glasses of water, a sandwich, and a wet washcloth. Bucky set the tray down and handed the cloth to Steve. “Here.” 

“Thanks.” Steve took it, cleaning himself up a bit as Bucky moved to the dresser. 

“You want some clothes to sleep in?” 

So Bucky thought he was staying the night, then. “Yeah, thanks.”

Bucky rustled through the drawers for a few moments before tossing a shirt, a pair of boxers that were actually Steve’s, and some socks at him. Steve stayed on the bed as he wiggled into the clothes and watched Bucky pull on underwear like this was a totally normal night. 

But this wasn’t a normal night and Steve was now sober enough to realize that they needed to talk about it. 

“Bucky, why did you come to the bar tonight?” 

Bucky froze. “What do you mean? It’s a bar, isn’t it?” 

Steve sighed. “Buck.” 

Bucky turned to look at him, and shifted from foot to foot, clearly weighing his words. “What if I said it was because I wanted to see you?”

“Why?” Steve whispered. 

“Why?” Bucky repeated. “I think you know why.” 

Steve gave him an assessing look. “I think I’d know better if you said it anyway.” 

Bucky ran his hand through his slightly sweaty hair and gnashed his teeth a little before speaking. “Because I miss you. Because I’m sick of not knowing how your day was, or what client pissed you off or whatever new thing you read on Twitter that made you mad or what dog video made you cry.” Bucky walked over to the bed and took Steve’s hands. “I miss playing with your hair and kissing you awake and seeing your smile and watching you paint. I miss making you laugh and I just can’t stand not being able to talk to you every day. I don’t want to be away from you anymore, Steve.” 

The little weed of hope in Steve’s chest, the one that he had buried under dirt, gravel, and cement the day he and Bucky broke up, burst through the cracked concrete of his heart. He wasn’t expecting all that from Bucky, but when Steve looked into his eyes he knew everything he was saying was true, and really it didn’t matter who broke up with who anymore because the thing was Steve wanted all that, too. 

He was tired of telling himself he didn’t miss Bucky. 

“You mean it?” 

“Yeah, Steve, I do. I should have said it sooner. Should have called you sooner. Shouldn’t have let you walk out the way you did.” 

Steve shook his head and cut Bucky off with a kiss. “No, no, I shouldn’t have left like that. I should have realized…I shouldn’t have stayed away.” 

Bucky shushed him. “It doesn’t matter right now. We have plenty of time to talk about this later, right?” Steve nodded. “Good.” Bucky kissed him again and then moved to sit on the bed on the other side of Steve. 

Bucky handed Steve his half of the sandwich, and as they ate, they exchanged kisses and stupid jokes and Steve knew they had a lot to talk about in the morning, but that was something for tomorrow. 

Right now, he was happy right where he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm on the [blue app](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com) and the [bird app](https://twitter.com/bangyababy) if you're into that sort of thing.


End file.
